Everyday
by silverkite
Summary: jay does something nice for randy... tries to anyway. M/M


Warning: M/M

Disclaimer: not mine.

Everyday

He gave a yawn, rubbed at sleep ridden eyes and checked the digital clock on the night stand, it was still early, considering they were on break. no person in their right mind would be awake at... Three in the freaking morning like how jay was- but he wasn't just any person- he was a man on a mission. He cast a glance at his bedmate, the viper was snoring into his scapula, arm slung over the canadian's slim waist loosely. Jay carefully inched out of the hold, smashing a pillow into the empty space when orton grunted in displeasure and reached for the thick pillow. Jason perked up, amused, they'd been together for almost a year now and he still couldn't get over how grabby randy orton could be. "if the press knew..." he chuckled and slid off the bed, throwing the sleeping man one more fond look before focusing on his mission.

He picked up the pancake mix Adam had gotten for him, even a ten year old could do it, his best friend had said. If a kid could do it, so could Jay. He glowered determinedly at the box, sizing up the opponent before dropping it on the counter with a nod and diving to the drawers for a bowl and whisk, pausing to listen for randy's tell tale stomping down the stairs, then filched some milk and eggs from the fridge, taking a whiff at the jug- most of their groceries turned into penicillin from long months on tour. Jason took a sip and deemed it fit and washed his ammunition and weaponry and strapped an apron on (much to his resentment of it's frilliness and the ironic kiss the cook logo- it was efficient if he didn't want to spend a day wrestling with food stains and clothing burns) to tackle the task at hand.

He stared at the materials on hand and at the box. There was a panel of instructions on the carton, okay first he needed to crack the eggs- easier said than done- he spent a good ten minutes scooping out eggshells and probably a third of the eggs he meant to mix with the batter. Several puddles of the yellow yolk with eggshells lay on the counter top.

Hoping maybe randy would enjoy his pancakes crunchy, he dumped the pack of powder into the bowl- which resulted in an amusing mushroom shaped cloud that maybe rivalled nuclear explosives that resulted in Godzilla.

He coughed and swatted at the air- wooden spoon knocking the over head cabinets noisily- he stopped, eyes wide and glanced at the hallway, clutching the spoon- before heaving a relieved sigh- good thing the viper slept like the dead on their off days.

"okay, I can do this. Probably." he muttered, measuring a cup of the milk and pouring it into the powdery fluff before stirring it with the spoon- he would have used the mixer but, well let's just say 911 and several other first responders had a seminar on safety and emergency procedures regarding him and several kitchen implements. Anyway, he beat the batter as gently as he could- unfortunately the spoon, big as it was, seemed rebellious today and pretty soon pancake mix had painted the kitchen tiles and cabinets in droplets and splotches.

"okay. So maybe I should have used a whisk" he mumbled, wondering when making pancakes became such a chore. He dropped the large wooden spoon into the sink and began mixing with the whisk- and while he still managed to spill some onto the floor, at least the batter had evened out nicely. He grinned proudly and set it on the counter before hunting for a ladle and a pan and a spatula.

Once the butter had sizzled after he'd successfully turned the stove on- without bringing the house down or alerting the nearest fire station or setting off the fire alarms and the sprinklers- Jay ladled the thick mixture onto the pan, trying to obsessively form those neat circles and failing humorously. He pursed his lips, watching the batter bubble and cook before flipping it over messily with the talent of a five year old. He stuck his Tongue out in concentration, plan forming- maybe he could make the circle if he poured the batter into the entire pan... Brilliant! He scooped up the deformed ones (ooh that one looked just like a peanut) and set them aside before tipping a large half of the mixture into the pan which hissed as the thick liquid ate the remaining space- Jason congratulated himself as the pancake took the shape of the circular pan. His grin fell when he realised he had no way of flipping the pancake over. He bit his lip as the little bubbles started to rise- oh wait! He'd seen it multiple times on TV- he grabbed the handle and taking several deep breaths, tossed the pan up- detaching the half cooked pancake into the air- like a  
>Pizza- and- jay's eyes widened as the pancake landed on the stove and promptly caught fire.<p>

"oh crap!"

Randy gave a grunt, eyes squinting at the empty space beside him before blinking away sleep and he stretched, sitting up, "Jay?" ugh. It was too early to be up and about. He eyed the thick curtains then looked at the clock, four something. Yeah. Too damn early to be up. He glared at the empty space beside him, they'd made a mutual agreement that neither would get out of bed till noon during off days- it ensured that randy wouldn't be so snappish and Jason wouldn't be able to demolish their house- that and the sex... Randy was about to declare Jay AWOL and bury himself under the comforters again to scheme on several punishments he could dole out when the smell of something burning filled his nostrils- sleep immediately evaporated from his thoughts and he got out of the bed, thundered downstairs and into the kitchen, "Jason!" he called worriedly, voice still grisly from sleep. The man in question was holding up a fire extinguisher- thank god he'd taught Jay how to use that- and looking like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Randy strode quickly over to the blonde and took the fire extinguisher from his hands, setting it on the table, "are you okay?" he asked, checking arms and fingers, any body surface for burns or injuries- jason trembled slightly. Randy chucked his hand under jay's chin and tilted his face up to him, eyes meeting, "okay?" Jason nodded wordlessly and randy let out a breath and enveloped him tightly in his arms. "don't... Don't scare me like that." he murmured into the blonde's ear.

Jason hugged back tightly, it wasn't really a life or death situation- cmon, he knew how to handle himself- but the viper being so endearing and unlike his crass self tugged at his heart strings and his chest tightened painfully with the realisation of how lucky he was to have someone like him.

"I uh, made you something?" he offered, looking up at randy who seemed amused and worried, "huh..." they looked at the charred remains of something on the stove  
>then stared at each other some more before randy broke the silence, crossed his arms and gave a look, "just what the hell were you doing?"<p>

Christian gave a sheepish grin, "pancakes."

"that thing was a pancake...? you wanted to kill me with pancakes?" randy clarified, eyeing the burnt thing with disdain, "and burn the house down?"

"no," Jason argued, feeling offended, "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed! That hardly ever killed anyone before!"

randy scrubbed a hand to his face, leaned back on the counter and couldn't help the grin twitching his lips, as thoughtful as that was, he couldn't get over the fact that the grown man nearly razed down their kitchen all for the sake of pancakes. "breakfast in bed... Why?"

Jason fiddled with the soot covered apron, "no reason."

"uh huh." randy tapped a finger to his chin knowingly, "our anniversary has nothing to do with this... Destructiveness?"

"not destructiveness- I call it frustrated creativity."

"right. I definitely see the frustration." randy nodded knowingly- Jason flung a dish towel at him with a laugh, "jerk! That's the last time I cook you anything!"

"thank god" randy replied sarcastically, he leaned over and gave Jason a slow kiss, "I would've preferred you in bed." he murmured, pulling the other man close.

Jason wrapped his arms around the viper's neck, "that, would be cannibalism" he answered cheekily.

Randy chuckled and kissed him again, "why don't we just order out...?" he suggested, hands already trailing skin.

Jason shivered as fingers brushed his flesh, "aww but I made pancakes!" he stared obstinately at the viper who gave a sigh, unable to resist. "alright, we can have your... pancakes."

Jason beamed and kissed randy quickly, "okay, go put on some clothes, exhibitionist"

randy shook his head, entertained, "you didn't seem to mind last night."

Jason flushed red and threw the spatula at randy who side stepped it with a laugh.

Maybe ordering out wasn't such a bad idea, Jason thought, crunching several eggshells with his molar. He looked at randy who'd so far been polite enough to not remark about the strangely crispy quality of the pancakes and instead was talking about some other subject that was drowned out by jay trying to unsuccessfully eat and swallow the most inedible pancakes in the world.

Randy paused mid-rant about Hunter inviting them to shawn's last minute surprise party, "Jay?" the blonde looked at him somewhat dejectedly, "what's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

The man huffed a sigh and prodded the hotcakes sullenly. Randy got up and gave the blonde a reassuring kiss, "they were passable." he complimented and Jay laughed, "maybe we can order out now?"

randy grinned and slid into jason's seat, the blonde shifting so he sat on randy's lap, kissing each other languidly. "later." he murmured, kissing the jaw line.

"mm... Wait, no sex in the-!" Jason groaned as randy's hands roamed more sensitive areas.

The viper smirked against the bared neck, "I'm sure we can make an... exception."

"I can't believe-" he couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, it was embarrassing on so many levels he never dared venture in his life until as of late. He'd have to painstakingly sanitise every corner and flat surface of the kitchen and the dining room. Bastard.

Randy lay beside him, self satisfied smirk in place. "your back still hurt?"

Jason rolled his eyes at him, trying not to squirm on his stomach, "what do you think? I probably won't be able to- to walk down the ramp normally for weeks!"

"you weren't complaining the fourth time-"

"blah!" Jason interjected, blushing and covering his ears, cursing the man's sexual prowess.

Randy laughed and sat up, gingerly touching his lover's lower back, Jason tensed then relaxed when the warm hands began to knead at sore muscles. soft happy noises made Jay sound like a cat, randy thought with a fond smile.

"better?" he asked after a while, leaning over the prone form. The blonde mumbled a sleepy response and randy pressed a kiss to the soft skin. "happy anniversary."

"pervert." Jay mumbled decisively.

"only because you're too damn hot." the viper replied with a triumphant grin, laying back down and letting the blonde press to his side, his arm securing the nestled man against his body.

"hey randy?"

"hm?"

"I love you." randy blinked and looked down at blue eyes, regarding him with so much love, it made his heart still for a few seconds, he smiled back tenderly and pressed a kiss to Jay's head, closing his eyes to bask in that warmth, "I love you too."


End file.
